Axel
Axel is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Cook Islands, Survivor: Cagayan, Survivor: Micronesia and Survivor: Japan. Survivor: Panama Axel began Survivor: Panama on the orange La Mina tribe. He formed a tight alliance of four initially with Natalia, Laura and Erinn but needed more people for the majority. Following the Triple Tribal Council twist, Axel's alliance had the majority and Charlie was voted out. When La Mina lost again, Brendan tried to convince the tribe to eliminate Thomas but Axel voted with the tribe to blindside Brendan. However, Thomas' time only lasted to the next tribal council, as Axel and the majority voted him out for being a disposable number. After an immunity challenge win, Axel remained on La Mina during the Tribe Dissolve along with Adelaide and Laura. The trio stayed a tight alliance and voted for Oliver at tribal council, though Kayla was voted out. Axel's alliance at this point aligned with Alexis, Joey and Sarah, who were former Bayoneta members. However, Darcy approached Axel to a secret Final Two deal if he flipped to the majority pre-switch Casaya Alliance. He agreed in order to gain personal power, flipped from his allies by voting for Cody, but Adelaide was voted out. As a new power couple, Axel and Darcy controlled the next vote and wanted to overthrow Casaya Alliance leaders Hayden and Hunter. In order to gain more numbers, Axel had to approach former allies Joey and Laura. Despite some initial apprehension, they agreed and Axel voted with his new alliance to eliminate Peighton. Axel however was not in control of his power in the game, and followed Darcy when she flipped back to the Casaya Alliance. This led to the eliminations of Laura and Joey when La Mina went to their next two tribal councils. At this point, Axel made the merge where his alliance formed a coalition with the Viveros Alliance. This led to the almost unanimous elimination of Sarah at the first merged tribal council, where Axel's alliance then flipped and blindsided Katrina. This proves to be a fatal move because the Viveros Alliance gain more followers, and floaters Oliver and Spencer are their first two victims. With his pair still intact, Axel and Darcy's next plan of action was to encourage Viveros to flip on their loose ally Erinn. However, this plan was unsuccessful and Axel became the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Axel voted for Marina to win the title of Sole Survivor because of her consistently strong social game. Voting History Survivor: Cook Islands The next season that Axel competed in was Survivor: Cook Islands. He was put on the yellow Hiki tribe with Charlie, Carter, Johanna and Lea. Up until Day 11, the Hiki tribe won immunity and prevented themselves from going to Tribal Council. Axel was voted out when they lost the challenge because his physical strength was perceived as threatening. Voting History Survivor: Cagayan Axel was originally put on the purple Solana tribe during Survivor: Cagayan, being labelled the Beauty tribe. At the first tribal council, Axel was safe after the women were deemed bigger targets. This led to the eliminations of Peighton and Alexis. Axel was able to make the Merge. With safety in numbers, the votes were tied between Liam and Caroline, saving Axel from elimination. Caroline was voted out that night. Catherine was voted out at the next tribal council after her alliance sent her home. Axel was perceived as a challenge threat and was voted by the minority alliance. However, he had a majority alliance voting against the other castaways. This means that the votes were spread between Grayson, Johanna and Axel. By using a Hidden Immunity Idol, Grayson and Johanna were secured safety. With the only votes that counted, Axel was voted out, becoming a member of the jury. He voted for Grayson to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Micronesia Axel's strong physical appearance and social bonds earned him a spot as a favourite on the Malakal tribe of Survivor: Micronesia. The favourites lost the first immunity challenge and had to vote someone out. For already being a Sole Survivor, some of the castaways voted out Cherry. They won the next two challenges, meaning the fans had to send two castaways home. On Day 11, Priya was also voted out for her previous style of gameplay. Axel made it to the tribe switch and joined the Airai tribe. They were put with setbacks by being less physical. At the first Airai tribal council, Axel was targeted by everyone expect Kaylee and Emma for his strong challenge strength. He was voted out on Day 14. Voting History Survivor: Japan Axel for his fifth season was placed on the green Chikara tribe of Survivor: Japan. Since the main theme of the season was Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty, the Chikara tribe was labelled the 'Brawn'. Luckily for him, their tribe only lost once since he was in the minority and Dalton was sent home. At the tribe switch, Axel was placed on the red Heiwa tribe along with his original members Kristin, Alice and Shawna. He was approached by Peighton and Alxeys to be in an alliance with them for his strength in challenges and also invited Alice. At their first loss, Kristin was voted out. In their second time at tribal council, Alice was blindsided by Axel, Peighton and Alexys. The tribe lost two more times after this, causing a serious downfall of morale. Shawna as an outsider was voted out. Axel, Peighton and Alexys had to go to tribal once more. For not being in the girls power trio, Axel was the last person voted out of Heiwa. He lasted 19 days. Voting History Trivia *Axel was the only castaway from Panama to remain on their original tribe during the tribe dissolve and make the merge. *Axel is one of two castaways to compete in multiple seasons where the Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty twist existed, the other being Peighton. **Of the two, his better performance was during Survivor: Cagayan. **Unlike Peighton, he was a beauty at first and switched to the brawn. *Axel and Aaron hold the record for the least amount of votes cast against them during Japan, with two. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways